愛
by Grey Cho
Summary: Anugerah yang kudapatkan ini adalah cinta. Ia seperti pisau dengan dua mata, di satu sisi menyakitkan, di sisi lain membahagiakan./"Jagalah harta kita berdua."/CANON/RnR?


_Hi, guys! __**Coklat Abu**__ appears~_

_Like I usually do, my arrival is to share the fict_

_But, I should tell you the one necessary first_

_That the fict has weakness so much_

_And it's my second fluff-fict_

_All at once, my first to write here _

_Hopefully I can do the best!_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer<em>

**M. Kishimoto**

_Pair_

**Naruto. U** & **Sakura. H**

_Warning:_ _Canon, typo[s], OoC that I need, and all the weakness on this_

.●.

**愛**  
>[Ai]<p>

"_**My Love for My Family"**_

.●.

* * *

><p>Petang di Konoha hanyalah ritual harian yang tak bedanya dengan esok, lusa, atau kemarin. Semua berjalan dengan normal tanpa ada problema berarti.<p>

Begitu pula dengan suatu kediaman yang berisikan tiga manusia. Bukanlah sebuah kediaman nan mewah yang dibangun di lahan yang tak lebih dari 200 meter itu. Hanya ada rumah minimalis yang di sisi kiri dan kanannya ditumbuhi oleh beraneka-ragam tanaman hias.

Sungguh lain dengan derajat mereka yang sesungguhnya dapat membeli rumah yang jauh lebih besar mengingat sang kepala keluarga merupakan pensiunan _Hokage_.

Laiknya petang-petang sedia kala, teriakan riang seorang gadis kecil memecah kesunyian dalam derap langkahnya yang bersemangat.

"Aku pulang, _Kaasan_, _Tousan_!" Ia menanggalkan sepatunya dengan tergesa demi meraih siluet sang Ibu yang tengah berjibaku dengan perkakas masak di dapur.

Lekas ia mendekap sosok yang kini berada dalam jangkauannya tersebut. Membuat sosok semurai merah muda berkepang satu geleng-geleng kepala, pertanda ia maklum akan semangat sang buah hati yang memang sangat mengadopsi genetika Ayahnya.

Sakura Haruno, sang pemeran Ibu dalam bahtera rumah tangga membalikan tubuhnya seraya mengelus perlahan helaian pendek serupa matahari milik puteri semata wayangnya.

Dikecupnya perlahan puncak kepala sang anak dengan penuh kasih-sayang.

"Selamat datang, Chii-_chan_."

Gadis mungil berusia tujuh tahun bernama lengkap Uzumaki Akihi yang kerap disapa "Chii-_chan_" itu tersenyum semarak. Ia mengarib ke arah kompor sembari mengendus aroma sedap yang menguar dari mangkuk tahan panas di sana.

"Aromanya sedap sekali, _Kaasan_. Apa itu?" Akihi mengekori Sakura yang tengah menempatkan mangkuk tersebut di atas nampan, tak lupa beserta segelas air putih.

Senyum yang terkembang di bibir Sakura mengendur, memperlihatkan celah sendu yang tak dapat Akihi tangkap sangkin pandai ia menutupinya. "Ini _ramen_. _Tousan_-mu sangat menyukainya, jadi _Kaasan_ buatkan. Tapi, karena tidak sehat, _Kaasan_ hanya membuatkannya sesekali."

Akihi hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengekori sang Ibu yang telah beranjak menuju sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang begitu nyaman dengan pohon sakura di luar jendela—yang belum bermekaran mengingat kini masih musim panas, ranjang berukuran _double_, lemari, dan sebuah kursi goyang yang menghadap langsung ke jendela. Kursi yang kini berderit karena seseorang menaikinya.

"_Tousan_~" Akihi berlari menyela sang Ibu untuk lekas mendekap sosok sang Ayah. Naruto Uzumaki, _Hokage_ ketujuh Konoha _Gakure_ yang kini tak lebih dari sesosok tubuh tanpa daya.

Sosok ringkih itu tersenyum tipis menyadari kehadiran sang puteri yang ia sayangi setelah istrinya itu.

Sosoknya masih sama seperti ketika ia muda dahulu. Tampan dan gagah. Hanya pancaran redup yang kini menggantikan sorot semangat di iris safirnya. Hanya bisu yang membuat ia tak lagi berteriak lantang seperti dahulu, dan hanya kekakuan yang membuat ia tak dapat lagi berlarian kemanapun yang ia inginkan. Faktor usia mendalangi segalanya. Usia yang tak muda, konsumsi makanan tak sehat yang sedari dahulu menjadi kebiasaannya, serta penatnya aktivitas harian yang harus ia lakoni membuat daya tahan tubuhnya menurun. Membuat ia terserang_ stroke_ di usianya yang mencapai 45 tahun.

Akihi mengangkat tangan Naruto, meletakkan telapak tangan milik pria matahari itu di atas surai-surai miliknya yang senada.

"Tangan _Tousan_ selalu hangat," gumam Akihi pelan.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar kepolosan sang darah daging sembari berjalan menghampiri keduanya. "Tentu saja _Tousan_ hangat. Dia, 'kan, manusia matahari."

"Manusia matahari?"

"Iya." Sakura melirik Naruto sekilas dan mengalihkan vistanya pada pohon sakura di seberang jendela. "Karena _Tousan_-mu memiliki pribadi yang dapat menghangatkan hati siapapun. Seperti matahari …. "

Akihi memang tak mengerti penjelasan Sakura yang ia nilai terlalu rumit untuk dicerna bocah kecil sepertinya. Namun, Akihi tetap tersenyum saat ia mendapati sirat teduh yang terefleksi dari _emerald _sang Ibu. _Emerald _yang sama dengan yang mengisi iris matanya.

"Aku mau suapi _Tousan_, _Kaasan_!" Akihi meloncat hendak mengambil nampan yang dibawa Sakura secara mendadak.

Namun, mantan _kunoichi _hebat itu tentu dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Hei, jangan! Makanmu sendiri saja masih belepotan!"

"_Kaasan_ pelit~"

Ruahlah keramaian di ruangan itu berkat gelak tawa dua sosok perempuan yang ada.

* * *

><p>Dua manusia berbaring di atas ranjang. Senyap mengisi suasana ketika jarum jam dinding telah menuding angka satu. Namun keduanya masih terjaga, mencoba meresapi kedamaian yang tercipta di antaranya.<p>

"Naruto, kau belum tidur?" Sakura yang semula mengarahkan netranya pada langit-langit kamar memiringkan posisinya. Mempertemukan hijau dedaunan dengan lautan biru.

"Y-ya …, " pemegang status suami itu menjawab dengan nada tersendat.

Telapak tangan Sakura membelai pipi beraksen garis itu dengan perlahan. "Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Padahal aku merasa kemarin kita baru saja merayakan keberhasilan menjadi _genin_."

Dalam remang sebuah kamar yang minim akan pencahayaan, sebuah aliran air bening yang meluncur dari sela _emerald _tersamarkan dengan sempurna. "Dan kau harus tahu bahwa meski waktu berlalu aku akan tetap bersamamu. Kau akan sembuh dan kita akan melewati hari-hari dengan bahagia seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"A-aku tidak yakin, _ngh_, S-sakura-_chan_ …. "

Jawaban dari Naruto tanpa ia sadari menderaskan air mata dari sang wanita merah muda. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang akan melindungiku selamanya? Kau bilang kau akan tetap di sisiku!"

Wanita itu mengerti, sesungguhnya. Ia mengerti separah apa penyakit pria yang ia cintai itu hingga ia yang sebagai seorang ninja medis pun angkat tangan. Segel Kyuubi yang menghilang, bekas pertarungannya dengan Madara dan Sasuke yang dapat dibilang sangat parah, serta misi-misi sulit membuat kondisi Naruto kini benar-benar meraup titik "batas" ia berjuang. Sakura memahami benar kondisi yang kini mengungkungnya.

Hanya, ia belum dan tak akan pernah siap jikalau ia harus kehilangan pria di sisinya itu.

Namun, di sisi lain ia paham. Ia tak ingin membebani Naruto dengan apapun itu. Maka dengan tangis yang terus membasahi pipi, dengan suara gemetar—ia berkata pasrah, "Menyerahlah jika kau memang ingin menyerah."

_Aku … mencintaimu, Naruto …_

Satu hal. Satu hal yang luput dari retina sang wanita adalah bahwa di seberangnya, sepasang iris safir pun tengah menitikkan permata-permata bening.

* * *

><p>Musim semi telah menginjak pekan kedua. Di minggu inilah pohon sakura bersemi dengan utuh di Konoha. Hujan kelopak merah muda itupun memenuhi area taman.<p>

Tak selaksana penduduk desa, Sakura lebih memilih memandang pohon serupa namanya di kediaman semata. Bersama dengan suami dan anaknya yang tercinta.

Naruto dibawa Sakura dengan kursi roda ke halaman depan. Dengan sabar, Sakura beserta Akihi mendudukan Naruto di atas tikar yang mereka gelar. Beberapa _bentou_ buatan Sakura tersaji di sana.

Wanita cantik itu menyuapkan beberapa panganan ke dalam mulut sang suami yang diterima dengan senyuman ungkapan terima kasih.

Setelahnya, mereka kembali ke dalam, hendak membersihkan diri dengan hangat air mandi.

* * *

><p>Bebunyian ramai dari kamar mandi begitu jelas menelusup gendang telinga dia yang kini tengah duduk di atas kursi goyang kesayangannya sembari memandang pohon sakura yang tak pernah membuatnya jenuh—sama seperti wanita dengan nama serupa yang selalu menghiasi harinya, hatinya—hidupnya.<p>

Meski kini ia laksana kaki tak bertungkai yang tak dapat melakukan apapun seorang diri, Naruto tak pernah menyesali keadaan. Sejak awal asam-garam kehidupan memang kerap menerpa lembaran kisahnya. Kehilangan orangtua sedari lahir, kehilangan seorang guru, dan seorang sahabat yang berharga. Segalanya membuat pria pewaris tekad api itu kuat akan cobaan ini. Namun, ia jelas tahu. Ia tak akan bisa menentang kenyataan bahwa waktunya bersama keluarga yang teramat ia cintai nyaris habis. Usai oleh sebuah perpisahan.

Uzumaki tunggal itu memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Semua bayangan akan masa-lalu silih berganti bagaikan kepingan _puzzle _dalam alam benaknya. Kenangan saat ia diabaikan oleh penduduk desa, saat ia dipersatukan dalam Tim Tujuh, saat ia melawan musuh-musuh kuat, dan saat ia merayakan hari sakralnya … saat ia bertaut janji sehidup-semati bersama sang wanita semurai merah muda.

_Maaf, ya, Sakura-chan. Aku memang selalu tidak bisa menepati janjiku kepadamu …_

* * *

><p>Hari yang cerah kala musim semi. Sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga, Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli bahan masakan untuk siang nanti. Namun, entah mengapa, ia mengambil rute yang berbeda kali ini selama perjalanan pulang. Ia sengaja mengambil rute berputar hanya demi meniti kenangan demi kenangan yang secara spontan menggerakkan kakinya ke sana.<p>

_Emerald _semata wayang Haruno bertumbu pada sebuah bangunan dimana sang anak kini tengah menuntut ilmu. Lokasi yang sama dengan dirinya tempo dulu.

Seolah ia berada dalam dimensi lain, di hadapannya berdiri sosoknya di kala kecil. Sosoknya yang tengah berlari bersama dengan sang sahabat Ino.

_Hihi, _ia terkikik geli._ Aku jadi ingat bagaimana untuk kali pertama aku memukul Naruto saat ia tanpa sengaja merebut ciuman pertama Sasuke-kun …_

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju pertigaan, ia berbelok ke kiri. Mengambil rute yang semakin jauh dari kediamannya, dan di sinilah ia.

Di sebuah taman yang menjadi saksi bisu dimana ia dan Naruto didekatkan dalam tim yang sama. Taman dengan tiga batang pohon yang merefleksikan timnya. Kembali, secara imajiner ia dapat melihat sosok kecilnya tengah menyuapi Naruto yang memekik kegirangan.

Wanita yang dijuluki generasi baru Tsunade itu terkekeh ketika mengingat betapa kocak perangai suaminya, dahulu. Selalu tersenyum riang, tertawa, dan bersemangat.

Tak mau berlama-lama, wanita itu melompati bangunan demi bangunan menuju sebuah area hening yang diapit oleh jejeran pohon sakura. Sorot _emerald _meredup dalam lara, terserempak. Sebuah ingatan yang tak dapat ia hapus berkelebat. Ingatan yang membuat wanita ini tak dapat melepaskan diri dari rasa sesal yang kerap berkecamuk.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sakura, menurutmu Naruto itu bagaimana?"<em>

"_Naruto? Ia hanya bocah bodoh yang selalu mempermalukanku dan tertawa jika melihat aku kesusahan! Ia menyebalkan!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Haaah! Naruto itu menyebalkan, ya? Dia itu suka seenaknya sendiri! Itu pasti karena ia tidak memiliki orangtua yang memarahinya! Jika aku melakukan hal bodoh sepertinya, aku pasti akan dimarahi orangtuaku!"<em>

"_Kau … menyebalkan."_

* * *

><p>Sakura menutup wajahnya yang kini telah basah. Andai saja waktu dapat kembali, akan ia tarik dan ia simpan rapat kata-katanya yang memilukan hati itu. Naruto mengerti dirinya! Naruto tidak tertawa saat melihat ia kesusahan! Tapi tertawa agar Sakura melupakan kesusahannya dan ikut tertawa bersama dengan Naruto. Betapa kejinya pula ia yang tanpa rasa bersalah berkata dengan menyangkut-pautkan orangtua Naruto, yang pada akhirnya mendapat tusukan dari ucapan tajam Sasuke.<p>

_Naruto … kembalilah seperti sedia kala …_

* * *

><p>"NARUTOOO~"<p>

Sakura tersenyum riang sembari setengah berlari menghampiri suami tercintanya itu.

Pria yang namanya disebut lewat celah bibir sang wanita hanya melirik sembari tersenyum hingga mata miliknya tenggelam dalam sepasang kelopak tan.

"Tadi saat aku membeli bahan makanan banyak orang-orang yang menanyakan kabarmu! Mereka masih sibuk dengan misi yang datang tanpa henti, tapi mereka berjanji akan datang melihatmu! Ada Kakashi-_sensei_, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Neji, dan yang lainnya. Ah! Teuchi-_jisan_ juga menitipkan salamnya untukmu! Dia bilang kau harus sembuh dan kembali makan di kedai Ichiraku-nya!" Sakura berkacak pinggang di hadapan Naruto. Sang lawan bicara hanya terdiam, dengan susah-payah ia mengangkat tangannya, membawa wajah Sakura mendekat padanya untuk satu kecupan hangat.

_Andai saja aku bisa, Sakura-chan …_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaasaaan<em>~" Itu Akihi, gadis yang kini tengah melilitkan lengan mungilnya di pinggang sang Ibu. "Akihi bosan. Ayo kita main sama _Tousan_~"

Sakura menjitak pelan anaknya, sebuah kebiasaan yang dahulu ia lakukan pada ayah dari buah hatinya itu. "Tidak bisa! _Kaasan_ sedang membuat _oshiruko_! Kebetulan di toko sayur tadi _Kaasan _membeli banyak kacang merah, dan _Tousan_-mu itu suka sekali _oshiruko_ buatan _Kaasan_!"

Bocah hiperaktif itu mengembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir yang menjadi ciri bila ia tengah dilanda rasa kesal. Sakura yang mendapati betapa miripnya sang anak dengan sang ayah hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari memampang sebusur senyuman.

"Kau bermain bersama _Tousan _dulu sana! Nanti _Kaasan_ menyusul setelah _oshiruko_-nya matang!"

Mendengar jawaban sang Ibu yang memuaskan, bocah kecil itu memamerkan giginya yang melompong dua di depan. "Baik~"

* * *

><p><em>Andai saja dapat kuputarbalikkan waktu. Mungkin saja saat ini akan menjadi saat yang indah yang kulewati bersamamu … andai aku tak dimakan khilaf dan menyangka bahwa kau akan ada di sisiku selamanya … andai beribu andai …<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>KAASAAAN<em>!" Jeritan kencang Akihi membuat Sakura yang tengah mematikan kompor terperanjat. Apapun itu, Sakura bergegas menuju sumber suara dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Entah, tapi firasatnya benar-benar buruk kini.

"Ada apa?" Sakura berteriak panik di ambang pintu.

Akihi berlari dan menarik lengannya. "Kemari, _Kaasan_!"

"_Tousan_ tidak mau bermain denganku!" Akihi menunjuk sosok di atas ranjang, "aku berteriak tapi _Tousan_ diam saja!"

_DEG!_

Sakura mendekatkan diri kepada sosok Naruto yang kini terbaring dalam damai. Wajahnya tersenyum dengan pendar-pendar rona di wajahnya. Terlihat layaknya ia yang tengah pulas dalam kembang tidur abadi.

"A-akihi …, " wanita paruh baya itu lalu mendekap sang buah hatinya erat. Akihi yang memang belum mengerti situasi apa yang tengah terjadi hanya mampu memamerkan air muka keheranan.

"Kenapa … _Kaasan_ menangis?"

"Kita harus berpisah dengan _Tousan_ sekarang."

* * *

><p>Musim semi berganti. Kini pepohonan silih menggugurkan dedaunan mereka, membiarkan sampah daun yang telah menguning bertebaran di bawah sana tanpa terkecuali. Ya, termasuk <em>pohon<em> _Sakura_ yang satu ini.

Berselang dua minggu gugurnya suami yang paling ia cintai tak membuat ia berangsur-angsur pulih. Sebaliknya, ia kian merapuh karenanya. Rayap nestapa di hati telah menciptakan lubang menganga yang membuat emosinya menguap bersama dengan kepergian sang suami.

Bahkan, kondisi Sakura yang labil itulah yang membuat Akihi terpaksa diasuh oleh keluarga Nara sementara waktu sementara para sahabat tak berhenti menyemangati Sakura untuk bangkit dari kesedihannya.

Namun, sayang, usaha mereka hanya meresultasikan kenihilan. Sia-sia belaka. Karena, sosok wanita rapuh itu tetap sama. Tak menunjukkan indikasi bahwa ia akan kembali tegar seperti saat ia ditinggalkan oleh cinta pertamanya.

Ia merasa hampa. Haruskah ia ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia cintai? Pasca cinta pertamanya berlabuh dari anjung kehidupan, cinta terakhirnya demikian. Meninggalkannya dalam fana yang menyemaikan lirik-lirik kehilangan.

"Naruto … Naruto!" Ia selalu seperti ini sejak hari itu. Berteriak tak terkendali dan melakukan serangkaian hal yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Ya, kinipun hal serupa hendak Sakura jadikan realita. Ia berlari menggapai pisau dapur—yang nyaris saja menyilet dirinya jikalau Hinata tak sigap merebutnya dari genggaman sang wanita.

_PLAK!_

Tamparan keras Sakura dapatkan dari pemilik marga Hyuuga dari strata _souke_.

"Apa yang hendak kau lakukan, Sakura-_san_? Tidakkah kau pikir bagaimana perasaan Naruto-_kun_ jika melihatmu seperti ini? Ia tak menyesal walau harus pergi, Sakura-_san_! Setidaknya, kau selalu membahagiakannya selama ia hidup …. "

"Karena itu," Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang nyaris meluncur bersamaan dengan tetes demi tetes air matanya. "Karena itu, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Hiduplah bahagia."

_BRUGH …_

Sosok wanita rapuh itu kini jatuh berlutut pasca _emerald_-nya berkaca dengan sempurna, tangisnya pecah menggemuruh di antara rinai hujan dan petir yang bersahutan kemudian.

* * *

><p>Perlahan tapi pasti, kondisi kejiwaan Sakura membaik setelahnya. Bahkan, ia dapat dinyatakan pulih total. Ia dapat tersenyum dan tertawa sebagaimana ia yang biasa. Bukan berarti kehilangan Naruto tidak merenggut kebahagiaan di hatinya. Tetapi, karena ia sadar bahwa Naruto menitipkan satu lagi kebahagiaan untuknya.<p>

Yakni, Akihi. Sakura harus bisa pulih demi Akihi. Demi buah cintanya dengan Naruto.

Kini, Akihi bukanlah lagi gadis mungil yang lugu. Ialah _kunoichi_ handal yang juga mengusung bakat _shinobi _milik sang Ayah. Usianya pun sudah 12 tahun. Usia dimana orang biasa menjadi _genin_, tapi khusus untuknya—_chuunin_.

Ibu-anak itu berjalan beriringan petang hari ini. Menuju sebuah bukit yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan sang mantan _jinchuuriki_. Dengan sebuket bunga di genggaman Sakura dan dupa di genggaman Akihi, mereka berniat untuk berziarah di sana.

* * *

><p>Jemari lentik Sakura sontak membelai sebuah nisan milik Naruto setibanya di sana. "Naruto, kami datang."<p>

"_Tousan_, aku dan _Kaasan_ menengokmu, nih!" Akihi mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan ceria.

Keduanya meletakkan buket bunga dan menyalakan dupa seraya memanjatkan doa.

Seusainya, Sakura tak lantas beranjak dari sana. Ia berucap macam-macam. Mencurahkan betapa kesepiannya ia kini, betapa kehadiran Akihi begitu menopangnya hingga saat ini, dan yang lainnya. Hingga tak terasa, mutiara-mutiara bening itu kembali meleleh dari lensa hijau miliknya.

"Naruto …. "

Seketika itu pula, rekaan ingatannya bersama dengan sang suami bermunculan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sakura-chan! Maukah kau kencan denganku?"<em>

"_BAKAAA!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>S-sakura-chan, kau bicara apa?"<em>

"_Dengarkan baik-baik jika seorang gadis sedang menyatakan cinta, Baka! Kali ini aku serius!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku adalah orang yang telah membunuh cinta pertamamu …. "<em>

"_Jangan menundukkan kepalamu begitu. Cinta pertamaku memang harus pergi, namun yang terpenting adalah bahwa cinta terakhirku harus tetap berada di sampingku."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Aku akan membawa kembali Sasuke! Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini hingga terasa sakit."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sakura-chan, aku … aku pasti akan menepati janjiku. Itulah jalan ninja-ku!"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Bersediakah kau naik ke pelaminan bersama denganku, Sakura-chan?"<em>

"_Na-Naruto … aku bersedia …. "_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kita akan membangun keluarga yang bahagia bersama anak kita, Akira!"<em>

"_Dia perempuan, Baka! Akan kunamai dia 'Akihi'!"_

"_Heeeh, baiklah. Yang terpenting kita akan membangun keluarga bahagia … selamanya …. "_

* * *

><p>Bayangan masalalu membuat sosok Sakura tak kuasa untuk berdiri, ia bersimpuh sembari terus terisak. Ia merindukan Naruto, sangat.<p>

Tak ia duga jika sosok cerianya itulah yang membuat hidupnya selalu terasa bewarna. Ya, Naruto adalah hidupnya!

"Naruto …. "

_TEP …_

Sebuah tepukan ringan mengenai bahu kecil Sakura. Sang pemilik menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan seseorang yang kini membuat ia terperangah sangkin tak percayanya.

"Na-ru-to …. "

"Yo!"

Wanita itu menatap sekelilingnya yang bersinar kemilau. Dimana ia? Dimana Akihi?

Tetapi, bukan itu persoalan pentingnya. Kenapa Naruto bisa berada di hadapannya? Menyentuhnya seolah pria itu masih hidup?

"Ini jurus yang sama dengan yang orangtuaku pernah pakai. Aku hanya bisa menggunakannya sekali, jadi kuharap ini akan berarti." Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Ia kini tak lagi membisu, ia seperti sedia kala saat ia dikaruniai kesehatan.

"Naru—"

"—Aku tidak ingin Sakura-_chan_ menangis karena aku. Aku menyukaimu yang sedang tersenyum, bukan menangis."

"Na—"

"Maaf, aku selalu mengingkari janjiku, Sakura-_chan_. Aku pria yang gagal."

"N—"

"Aku selalu merepotkanmu. Maaf …. "

"_SHANNAROOO_~"

_BRUAKKK!_

Sakura melayangkan jurus mautnya hingga sosok Naruto terpelanting dalam radius yang cukup jauh. Tak cukup, Sakura berlari mendekat dan mencengkeram kerah _yukata_ biru yang Naruto kenakan.

"Dengar! Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku! Sama-sekali tidak! Karena kau adalah anugerah, _Baka_! Kau yang membuatku tersenyum, dan aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku."

Naruto tersenyum teduh, diulurkan tangannya untuk membawa Sakura ke dalam dekap tubuhnya. "Terima kasih. Tetapi, kau harus menjaga harta kita berdua, Sakura. Ingat Akihi! Ialah harta kita, sekarang. Harta yang kuberikan untuk kau jaga. Tersenyumlah untukku dan untuknya."

Siluet sang wanita tak bergeming, tangannya menyentuh erat punggung _yukata_ milik Naruto. "Kau … benar. Ah, ini pertama kalinya aku kalah bicara darimu!"

Tawa ringan Naruto menimpali rutukan sang gadis bunga musim semi. Hingga, Naruto melepas dekapannya, dan menyentuhkan jemari-jemarinya di pipi pualam sang wanita.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku punya janji yang ingin kutepati, kali ini."

"Janji?"

"Ya." Pose _nice guy_ dan deretan gigi Naruto kembali Sakura dapatkan melalui vistanya bagaikan pengulangan fase mereka dahulu kala. "Aku berjanji akan kembali bersamamu, saat kau menyusulku nanti. Hingga saat itu tiba, jagalah dirimu dan Akihi dengan baik!"

Sakura berdecih, namun tak urung ia merasa sangat terharu dengan tingkah suaminya yang selalu membawa awan kelabu berarak menjauh dari asanya.

Keheningan Naruto manfaatkan untuk berpagut bibir barang sejenak. Hingga …

"Aku harus pergi, Sakura-_chan_." Sosok pria itu terlepas dari raihan tangan Sakura. "_Chakra_-ku sudah tak cukup …. "

"Na-naruto!" Sakura berusaha meraih sosok Naruto yang perlahan berubah menjadi serpihan debu.

"Selamat—ah, tidak. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura-_chan_."

"NARUTOOO!"

Kemilau sinar pun kembali menerpa Sakura hingga ia tak lagi dapat menangkap sosok Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Tep!<em>

"_Kaasan_?" Akihi menepuk bahu Ibunya dengan cemas. Dilihatnya sedari tadi Ibunya terus meratap dalam selaan isak.

"Eh?"

"_Kaasan _tidak apa-apa? Daritadi_ Kaasan_ diam saja. Aku jadi khawatir."

"Ah," Sakura yang sebelumnya tampak belum sadar sepenuhnya mulai dapat mengendalikan diri. Senyuman elok terpajang apik di bibirnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo pulang!"

Duo pemilik iris _emerald _beranjak dari sana. Buntalan kapas kelabu angkasa membungkam mega. Pendar-pendar surya meredup dari Bumi. Sirnakan segala gulita, rinaikan bulir dari celah-celah kecil di awang-awang.

"Wah~ hujan!" Akihi memacu langkah kakinya agar tak hingga basah kuyup. Sementara itu, Sakura justru masih memaku tubuh di sana, kepalanya ia tolehkan ke belakang.

Dua lensa hijau itu membulat saat dipandangnya sosok suaminya tercinta tengah tersenyum di seberang sana beserta iringan sosok Kushina dan Minato yang berada di sisi kanan-kirinya.

Sakura perlahan mengulaskan sebuah senyuman—senyuman cintanya untuk sang suami, dilambaikan sebelah tangannya kepada tiga sosok tak kasat mata tersebut.

_Akan kupegang janjimu, Naruto! Janji milikmu namun aku yang akan menepatinya!_

"_Kaasan_! Kenapa melambaikan tangan sendirian begitu! Ayo cepat!" Akihi nampak bingung dengan ulah Ibu kandungnya.

"Iya, iya!"

Serta merta dua orang yang Naruto cintai itu berlarian menembus hujan. Dengan segenap asa di dada, untuk menyambut hari esok yang lebih cerah.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kita pasti akan bersama kembali … Sakura-chan … pasti …."<em>

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em>Ane <em>minta maap, _senpai_, kalo membosankan ato abal.

Sudikah buat _review_?


End file.
